


Между делом

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, UST, omegaverse!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Мадам обзавелась омегой и новой ответственностью.Предупреждения: омегаверс, элементы фем-дома, сквичное описание женской анатомии, нарушение правил канона; вдохновлено ImKitty_Litter "Bad Things"





	Между делом

Мадам пометила его между делом. Вызвала из комнаты отдыха, где Кей вежливо слушал анекдоты коллег, приказала засучить рукав, перетянула его предплечье жгутом, а потом вогнала в вену шприц с мутной жидкостью.  
— Могу задать вопрос, Мадам? — Кей наблюдал, как медленно опускался поршень. Как сосредоточена Мадам. Даже не убрала за ухо прядку, упавшую на лоб.  
— Валяй, — она следила за шприцем, не отрывая взгляда, как будто совершала самое важное дело в ее жизни.  
— Ваши действия согласованы с капитаном Курокавой?  
— А ты сомневаешься? — она даже не удивилась вопросу, отметил Кей. При этом прямого ответа он не получил.  
— Вы позволите еще один вопрос, Мадам? — выждав затянувшуюся паузу, он все же продолжил: — Какие последствия меня ожидают после укола?  
Лейтенант Джош вытащила иглу, надела колпачок и метким броском отправила в мусорную корзину у двери.  
— Это был особый коктейль феромонов. Теперь ты мой омега, Кей, а я твоя альфа. Больше личной ответственности для меня. Для тебя же... — она спокойно окинула его бесстрастное лицо внимательным взглядом, — пожалуй, ничего не значит. Разве что, — она по-прежнему чеканила слова без всякого смущения, — раз в месяц ты будешь меня отличать от остальных людей.

Тогда Кей не понял. Он всегда отличал Мадам от других, как бы она ни подшучивала насчет того, что для него все не-репликанты на одно лицо.  
Ее невысокую сухую фигурку, светлые волосы, резкие движения — он бы ни с чьими другими не спутал.

Репликантов не всегда изготавливали омегами. В космосе использовали в основном альф — они выносливее. Но в полиции служили омеги — там, где дисциплина и исполнительность важнее всего.  
Только Кей никогда не слышал, чтобы непосредственный руководитель-человек делал бы подчиненного-репликанта своим омегой.  
Мадам была странной, но прежде всего жесткой и требовательной. В сентиментальности ее не заподозрить при всем желании.  
«Больше ответственности для нее», — и Кей, поразмыслив, мысленно с ней согласился. Если Кей совершит ошибку, его альфа Мадам будет иметь больше всех остальных право решить судьбу своего омеги. Возможно, однажды это его спасет.  
Больше он не беспокоился. Ничего не изменилось. Он получал приказы и выполнял их. Жесткий серый взгляд Мадам скользил по его лицу с той же спокойной сосредоточенностью, как по экрану монитора или бумагам.

Все случилось в конце месяца.  
Необычный запах он почувствовал, едва переступив порог кабинета Мадам.  
Кей не смог бы описать его, просто кожа покрылась мурашками, как от холодного душа. Воздух стал колким: ни вздохнуть ни выдохнуть. Одновременно бросило в пот, свитер прилип к спине.  
Он стоял, задыхаясь, глупо открывая рот как выброшенная на берег рыба. Мадам поняла голову, оторвавшись от монитора. Кей ничего не мог сказать, его начало трясти.  
Она встала подошла ближе, запах стал гуще. Он окутывал ее черный, угловатый силуэт плащом.  
— Ты ранен? — она бесцеремонно ощупала его поверх свитера. Кей ничего не мог сказать, он боялся, что сейчас потеряет сознание.  
— Ты рассинхронизирован? — она крепко взяла его за подбородок, покрутила голову туда-сюда.  
Кей выскользнул из ее пальцев и рухнул на колени. Он уткнулся лицом в жесткую кожаную юбку — сосредоточие запаха — и замычал что-то невнятное.

Все человеческое порно, которое он видел в рамках самообразования, разом всплыло в голове.  
Крупным планом искаженное от крика лицо женщины. Розовые половые губы — раскрытые, сочащиеся белесой смазкой.  
Похоть. Неистовство.  
Пальцы, которые жадно обхватывали стенки влагалища. И не только пальцы — крупные побагровевшие члены. Фаллоимитаторы с шипами. Кулаки. Рукояти бейсбольных бит.  
Все, все вбирало в себя ненасытное влагалище. И женщина дышала бурно и часто. И просила еще.

Ухватив Кея за макушку, Мадам приподняла к себе его лицо. Он чувствовал, что щеки у него горят. Еще немного, и он полезет под юбку Мадам, чтобы потереться носом о ее трусики.

— Чертова работа, — кивнула Мадам сама себе, не обращая внимания на Кея. — Я совсем забыла про календарь.  
Она небрежно оттолкнула его коленом и вернулась к своему столу. Снова достала из ящика шприц и несколько ампул.  
— Ингибиторы, — пояснила она, вкладывая все это в горячую подставленную ладонь. — Выйди, приведи себя в порядок.

Кей тяжело поднялся на ноги. Его почти мутило.  
Так вот что имела в виду Мадам, когда говорила, что раз в месяц он будет отличать ее от остальных людей.  
Вот что значит быть ее омегой.  
Бездонная бесплодная похоть.  
И ингибиторы, чтобы подавить желание, неугодное Мадам.

— Кей, — она окликнула его, когда Кей был у двери. Он оглянулся в смутной надежде, сам не зная на что.  
Ее серый взгляд был ровным.  
— Давай побыстрее. Ты мне нужен в расследовании.  
И она снова уставилась в монитор.  
изображение


End file.
